finaldestinationfandomcom_zh-20200216-history
死神來了系列
The Final Destination series is a series of horror films based on an unproduced script written by Jeffrey Reddick for the X-Files television series. Distributed by New Line Cinema, all four films are centered on the themes of determinism, predestination, and precognition, in relation to death (i.e. how to foresee, avoid or control it). In a less abstract sense, each film features a group of people dying in a series of elaborate, invariably fatal and often gory scenarios that frequently resemble Rube Goldberg machines in their complexity. The films is noteworthy amongst others in the horror genre in that the "villain" of the movies is not the stereotypical mad slasher, nor serial killer, nor is the killer even human; it is, in fact, the entity Death itself (very occasionally 'seen' as a fleeting shadow), which manipulates the environment in deadly ways with the intent of "recapturing" those who somehow manage (usually through warning premonitions) to escape their fates for the first time. The franchise has also spawned a related book series (published by Black Flame) and comic series (published by Zenescope Entertainment Inc). Development In 1996, screenwriter Jeffrey Reddick sold his treatment for Final Destination to New Line Cinema. The treatment was based on an The X Files spec script Reddick wrote in order to get an agent. In an interesting twist, television director James Wong, who worked with Reddick on The X Files, ended up co-writing and directing the first film. David R. Ellis directed the second film after Wong dropped out, but Wong returned to direct the third film and intended to shoot it in 3-D, but was unsuccessful due to insufficient budget. The third film was intended to be the final installment of the series, but Ellis returned again to direct the fourth installment, which was filmed in New Orleans, Louisiana and shot in 3-D. After releasing the fourth film, producer Craig Perry announced that the fourth film was the final installment of the series, and decided not to make the fifth installment. However, after the commercial success of the fourth film, a fifth film is currently underworks and is planned to be released in the fall of 2011. All four films received an R rating by the MPAA. At first, the franchise received positive reviews for their originality and well-directed action sequences. Respected film critic Roger Ebert liked the film for its seriousness and focus on thrills and plot rather than gore. A.O. Scott of the New York Times praised the second for its gothic, lean-and-mean style, and has even stated on "At The Movies" that the franchise was underrated. Critics' rates were going down since the second film for "lack of ideas" and "gory scenes", resulting in mixed reviews for the third film, and mixed to negative reviews for the fourth. Films ''Final Destination'' (2000) In 1999, Alex Chance Browning (Devon Sawa) is going on his high school graduation trip to Paris along with his fellow students and teachers. Before Volée Air Flight 180's take-off, Alex has a premonition that the flight will explode on take off, killing everyone on board. When events from his vision begin to repeat themselves in reality, he panics and attempts to stop the flight before take-off. The resulting commotion leads to a handful of passengers being left behind, including Alex's girlfriend Clear Rivers (Ali Larter), Carter Horton (Kerr Smith), Billy Hitchcock (Seann William Scott), teacher Valerie Lewton (Kristen Cloke), Carter's girlfriend Terry Chaney (Amanda Detmer), and Tod Waggner (Chad Donella). After they are all forced off the plane, none of the passengers believe what Alex says until the airliner takes off and explodes in mid-air, killing everyone left on it. The survivors are devastated, and two FBI agents interview the people taken off the plane, and are particularly interested in Alex's vision. One month later, Tod is strangled in his shower, and his death ruled a suicide. When Alex and Clear go to see his body, mysterious mortician William Bludworth (Tony Todd) tells them that Death is intervening to kill everyone who was meant to die on the plane. Terry falls victim the next day when she is hit by a speeding bus. After watching a news report detailing the cause of the explosion of Flight 180, Alex comes to the conclusion that Death is killing the survivors in the order they would have died in the explosion on the plane. Using information he has collected, he determines that Ms. Lewton is next on Death's list. He rushes to her house but is too late to save her from being impaled by a falling kitchen knife during a house fire. Alex contacts Clear, Carter, and Billy to tell them what he thinks is happening. As they are riding in Carter's car, Alex has another vision of a train and a seatbelt ripping. Frustrated with not having control over his death, Carter attempts to drive head-on into a fuel tanker, but his car seemingly by itself turns and avoids the collision. Carter then stops his car on a train crossing, wanting to kill himself before Death does. At the last moment however, he changes his mind but cannot exit his car as his seatbelt is jammed. Alex rushes to help Carter from his car, and as he foresaw, Carter's seatbelt rips and he is freed a second before the train destroys the car, thus cheating Death. Seconds later, Billy's head is cut in half by a slab of car wreckage whipped up by the train's wheels. Alex believes that because he intervened in Carter's death, he has saved him; Death skipped Carter and went on to Billy. Later, he remembers in his original premonition he was asked to switch seats on the plane, and he realizes that Clear is actually the next to die. Alex rushes to Clear's house to find her trapped in her car surrounded by fire. Clear is unable to escape her car, which is about to explode, as a damaged electrical cable is precariously flipping around outside. Alex saves Clear by picking up the live cable, but he is electrocuted. Clear and the police rush to Alex's body as the screen fades to white. Six months later, Alex, Clear, and Carter travel to Paris talking about their experience about the crash of Flight 180, and celebrating that it is all over. Shortly thereafter, a freak incident involving a bus causes a giant neon sign to swing off a hinge down towards Alex. Carter manages to intervene and pushes Alex to the ground, with the sign swinging down past the two of them. Carter then stands up and turns to Alex who is still on the ground. As Carter asks Alex who is next on Death's list, the neon sign can be seen swinging back on its momentum towards where Carter is standing. The screen fades to black, and a loud whack is heard, leaving Alex and Clear as the last two survivors of Flight 180. ''Final Destination 2'' (2003) One year after the explosion of Flight 180, Kimberly Corman (A. J. Cook) has a premonition of a horrific pile-up on Route 23, killing everyone involved. She stalls her car on the entrance ramp with her best friends Shaina (Sarah Carter), Dano (Alex Rae), and Frankie (Shaun Sipos). This stops police officer Thomas Burke (Michael Landes), teacher Eugene Dix (T.C. Carson), drug addict Rory Peters (Jonathan Cherry), selfish Kat Jennings (Keegan Connor Tracy), mother-and-son duo Nora (Lynda Boyd) and Tim Carpenter (James Kirk), lottery winner Evan Lewis (David Paetkau), and pregnant Isabella Hudson (Justina Machado) from entering the freeway. While Officer Burke questions Kimberly about the inconvenience, her vision becomes a reality. While those who were spared stare in shock, an 18-wheeler truck carrying cars crashes into Kimberly's SUV, killing Shaina, Dano, and Frankie. While the survivors are questioned at the police station, they are informed of Alex and his vision of the Flight 180 disaster, but only Kimberly takes it seriously. After Evan is impaled through his eyes by an escape ladder while attempting to escape his burning apartment, Kimberly fears that Death is indeed reclaiming the survivors. Kimberly visits Clear, the last remaining Flight 180 survivor, shortly after Alex is killed by a falling brick, in an asylum. Clear tells her that Death is working backwards because Evan was last to die in the vision. The only advice she gives Kimberly is to save herself. Kimberly and Officer Burke begin working to save the other survivors using Kimberly's visions as clues. Despite their attempts, Tim falls victim next when he is crushed by a falling pane of glass used for construction. Clear then agrees to help and takes them to visit Bludworth, who tells the group that they can escape Death via new life. They conclude that delivering Isabella's unborn baby will save the survivors. Isabella is taken into custody while the others meet to keep each other alive. Nora leaves the group to prepare her son's private funeral, but her head gets trapped in the malfunctioning doors of an elevator in her apartment block and is decapitated. Isabella soon goes into labor and has to be rushed to hospital by a hapless policeman. The survivors drive out to meet Isabella, and it is revealed they all escaped Death due to the Flight 180 passengers dying. Death is now reversing its list in order to bring everything to a whole. Isabella and the officer cause the survivors' car to crash. Eugene's lung is punctured by a pipe, and he is rushed to hospital. Members of a Gibbons family, including their son Brian (Noel Fisher), try to help the survivors during the pile-up. Brian is nearly hit by a van, but is saved by Rory. Kat is then killed when a firefighter accidentally sets off the airbag in her SUV with the jaws of life, knocking her head into a sharp pipe protruding from her headrest. A cigarette Kat drops ignites the spilled petrol tank of a news team's van, causing the van to explode and sending a barbed wire fence flying, which dismembers Rory. Kimberly, Officer Burke, Eugene, and Clear race to the hospital. On the way, Kimberly has another vision of what she thinks is "Dr. Kalarjian" trying to strangle Isabella. When they arrive, they witness Isabella giving birth, but both Eugene and Clear were killed in a gas explosion because Isabella was never meant to die in the pile-up. Kimberly makes a bold move by stealing an ambulance and driving into a nearby lake to sacrifice herself. She nearly drowns, but Officer Burke saves her and then she is revived in the hospital by Dr. Kalarjian, for which Kimberly's vision was really about. She and Officer Burke are relieved that they have finally defeated Death. Months later, Kimberly, Officer Burke, and the Gibbons have a barbecue party. The Gibbons tells Kimberly and Officer Burke that Rory saved Brian from being killed by the van. However, Kimberly and Officer Burke realize it isn't over when the barbecue explodes and kills Brian. Brian's arm lands on his mother's plate as she screams in horror. ''Final Destination 3'' (2006) Six years after the explosion of Flight 180, Wendy Christensen (Mary Elizabeth Winstead), a soon-to-be graduate and the school photographer at McKinley High School, visits an amusement park along with her best friend Carrie Dreyer (Gina Holden) and their boyfriends Kevin Fischer (Ryan Merriman) and Jason Wise (Jesse Moss). As Wendy and her friends board the Devil's Flight roller coaster, she has a premonition that it will crash, killing everyone on board. Wendy panics and manages to get off the roller coaster along with Kevin, goths Ian McKinley (Kris Lemche) and Erin Ulmer (Alexz Johnson), football athlete Lewis Romero (Texas Battle), alumnus Frankie Cheeks (Sam Easton), and popular girls Ashley Freund (Chelan Simmons) and Ashlyn Halperin (Crystal Lowe). However, a fight ensues over the situation, and they are separated. The staff, ignoring Wendy's pleas, starts the ride. Minutes later, the disaster occurs when Jason and Carrie are killed. A few days after the disaster, Kevin tells Wendy about the crash of Flight 180 and Alex, whose premonition saved seven of his fellow students and teachers from the plane's explosion. Kevin claims that the people who got off of the roller coaster will start dying one by one in the same order they were meant to die in, just as the survivors of the Flight 180 did, but Wendy thinks Kevin is just mocking her and drives away. Ashley and Ashlyn are burned alive in their overheating tanning beds. Not long after their private funeral, Kevin's pick-up truck crashes into Frankie's car, causing the engine to blow out and cut away the back half of his head. Wendy and Kevin look at the pictures and figure out that the pictures are omens of how the survivors are the next to die. Using this, they try to save Lewis. Still a non-believer, he denies the warning. His head is suddenly crushed by falling gym weights. Then, Wendy and Kevin go to the warehouse to save Ian and Erin. Ian explains that Death must be some kind of plot, and if Wendy try to kill herself, it would ruin Death's plans for her, since she isn't next to die. It would save everyone else still alive from the mechanical disaster. Planks of wood and large metal containers almost fall on Ian, but only Wendy saves him, and due to the planks of wood, sawdust goes into Erin's eyes and she tumbles backward and is shot numerous times in the head and hand with a nail gun. While trying to find out who is next on Death's list, Wendy looks at the pictures and realizes that her younger sister Julie (Amanda Crew) and her best friend Perry Malinowski (Maggie Ma) were also on the roller coaster and goes to look for them while being stalked by Ian. She and Kevin find them at a county fair to celebrate the 4th of July. Julie is nearly impaled on a harrow while being dragged by a frightened horse. Kevin saves her in time, but the horse launches a flagpole towards Perry, who is impaled. Wendy then manages to save Kevin from a barbecue gas explosion. Ian confronts Wendy, Kevin, and Julie about Erin's death, which he blames Wendy for. Wendy is the next to die, but she, Kevin, and Julie duck just before the fireworks kill them. A McKinley celebration sign mounted on a cherry picker suddenly falls and crushes Ian in half, while Wendy, Kevin, and Julie look at his body in horror. Five months later, Wendy is riding on a subway along with her friend and roommate. She also meets Kevin and Julie on the same train and suddenly has another premonition that the train will derail, causing Julie to be hit by one of the train's wheels, Kevin to be smashed between the subway and the side wall of the tunnel, and Wendy flung off the back of the train only to be hit by a second one. She snaps out of the premonition and helps Kevin and Julie try to stop the train, though nothing works out. The screen cuts to black, and the sound of screeching metal is heard, leaving their fate ambiguous. ''The Final Destination'' (2009) Ten years after the explosion of Flight 180, Nick O'Bannon (Bobby Campo) has a horrific premonition in which a bizarre sequence of events causes multiple race cars to pile-up at the McKinley Speedway race track, sending flaming debris into the stands, brutally killing his friends and causing the upper deck of the stands to collapse on him. When he comes out of this grisly nightmare, Nick panics, persuading all of his best friends including Lori Milligan (Shantel VanSanten), Janet Cunningham (Haley Webb), and Hunt Wynorski (Nick Zano) to leave the stadium, escaping seconds before Nick's frightening vision becomes a terrible reality. Thinking they've cheated death, the group has a new lease on life, but unfortunately for Nick, it is only the beginning. As his premonitions continue, and the crash survivors begin to die one-by-one—in increasingly gruesome ways, Nick must figure out how to cheat death once and for all before he too reaches his final destination. Nadia Monroy (Stephanie Honoré) scolds the group for their actions, just when a tire flies out of the stadium and violently rips off her head and left arm while the others look at her in horror. Not long after the private funeral for those who were lost, Carter Daniels (Justin Welborn) attempts to burn a cross on George Lanter's (Mykelti Williamson) front lawn, because Carter blames George for stopping him from going back into the burning stadium to save his wife, Cynthia (Lara Grice). His plan backfires and he is set on fire and violently dragged down the street by his tow truck. He is then blown up by gas tanks in his car, and his blown off head lands next to George, who came out to see what was happening. The next day, Samantha Lane (Krista Allen) is killed when a lawnmower rides over a rock thrown in its path by her sons, sending it flying through her eye. When Nick hears of the deaths, he learns about the three previous disasters and realizes that Death is back once again. While Janet and Hunt refuse to believe so, Nick convinces Lori and George to help him conquer Death's plan. Andy Kewzer (Andrew Fiscella) is the next to die; he narrowly escapes a car almost hitting him, but he gets diced when a carbon dioxide tank drives him into a sharp metal grid fence. Janet and Hunt are next, as they died at the same time in the premonition. Nick rushes to rescue Hunt at the swimming pool, and Lori and George rush to rescue Janet at a malfunctioning car wash. However, Nick is too late; with the pump accidentally set to "drain pool", Hunt's rear-end is pulled down onto an exposed drain on the bottom of the deep end, and Hunt drowns when his internal organs are violently sucked out by the pool filter. George considers suicide due to causing the death of his wife and child, but fails to kill himself. This leads the survivors to believe that saving Janet has defeated Death. Nick decides to take Lori on holiday, and Lori and Janet decide to go shopping and see a movie before they leave. Nick realizes it isn't over because there was another survivor, Jonathan Grove (Jackson Walker). In the shopping mall and the cinema, Lori begins to see omens herself warning her that the danger is not over. Nick warns George about this, and he and George go to the hospital where Jonathan is located, but Jonathan is crushed by an overfilled bathtub over a collapsed ceiling. Outside the hospital, George is hit by a speeding ambulance, leaving Nick to rescue Lori and Janet. Nick returns to the shopping mall where he pulls Lori out from the cinema just before it explodes from a fire above, impaling Janet on the flying wreckage. Another explosion happens when Lori is crushed by a moving escalator. It is then revealed that the whole thing was another premonition. Nick fails to save George, but does save Lori and Janet by extinguishing the fire that would have caused the initial explosion. Weeks later, Nick, Lori, and Janet, thinking they have conquered Death's plan, are celebrating their survival in a cafe. However, Nick notices a loose leg on a scaffold outside the cafe, and he tells a construction worker to fix it up. Once inside, he drifts off into thought after seeing omens around him and realizes that his premonitions and signs, along with all the disasters and deaths that had occurred from the beginning of the film, are red herrings from Death used to manipulate them into where and when it would really come for them. Just as Nick realizes this, the scaffold falls, and in order to avoid it, a truck swerves and crashes through the cafe window (the film changes to X-ray vision), crushing Janet, decapitating Lori, and causing Nick to fly and hit the wall, thus breaking his jaw, leaving no survivors of McKinley Speedway. Upcoming films Final Destination 5 (2011) Sam Lawton (Nicholas D'Agosto) has a premonition about the bridge he is on collapsing. As the vision becomes reality, Sam manages to save himself and a few others. Though, Sam and his girlfriend Molly (Emma Bell), discover that Death is still after them and the ones who survived the gruesome accident. Final Destination 6 and 7 (TBA) On February 1, 2011, Tony Todd has revealed in an interview that if the film is a success in the box office, then the sequels Final Destination 6 and Final Destination 7 will be filmed back-to-back. http://www.slashfilm.com/final-destination-6-7-prepped-filming-backtoback/#more-96901 List of deaths * Note 1: Never shown, but implied during the closing credits. * Note 2: Never shown, but directly mentioned in the second film. * Note 3: Shown on the DVD choose-your-fate featurette in the third film. The scene shows an extra footage of Wendy, Kevin, and Julie before the subway crash there was a homeless man sleeping on a newspaper that has an article of Kimberly and Officer Burke were impaled in a freak woodchipper accident with pictures of them in the headline. * Note 4: Never shown, but implied shortly before the closing credits. Novels Throughout 2005, publishing company Black Flame released a series of Final Destination books which faithfully follow the premise of the films, with each involving a group of people who find themselves targeted by Death after surviving a catastrophe of some sort due to a character experiencing a precognitive vision. Set in Los Angeles the first novel, entitled Dead Reckoning, has punk rocker Jessica Golden saving herself and several others from the collapse of Club Kitty, earning Death's ire. Set in LA as well Destination Zero has magazine employee Patricia Fuller and few others survive a train bombing and afterward, while being stalked by Death, Patti learns this is not the first time her family has been hunted by the entity. End of the Line has a group of New York subway crash survivors, led by twins Danny and Louise King, trying to escape Death, who uses an unknowing agent to hasten its acquisition of the survivors. In Dead Man's Hand a group meant to die in the crash of a Las Vegas glass elevator are stalked by both Death and the FBI, the latter believing the group's savior Allie Goodwin-Gaines was responsible for the elevator crash. Looks Could Kill has beautiful New York model Stephanie "Sherry" Pulaski stopping her friends from boarding a yacht when she has a vision of it exploding, but is left horribly disfigured and comatose by flying debris moments afterward when her vision comes true; eventually awakening the embittered Stephanie makes a deal with Death, aiding it in claiming her friends in exchange for having her good looks restored. After the run of the original series of books Black Flame released novelizations of the first three films in January 2006. Black Flame's last Final Destination novel was Death of the Senses released in mid 2006. Taking place in New York the book has a homeless man named Jack Curtis saving policewoman Amy Tom from a maniac after having a vision of Amy's death; Amy's attacker is later revealed to be a serial killer who was meant to murder six other people (representing the first five senses and a sixth) who Death begins targeting as Jack and Amy rush to find and warn the intended victims. A tenth novel, subtitled Wipeout and written by Alex Johnson, was planned, but cancelled; the book would have featured a pair of surfers and several others, after surviving a plane crash in Hawaii, being hunted by Death and the survivor of another disaster, an unstable soldier who had nearly died in an ambush in Afghanistan. Comic books The first Final Destination comic book, entitled Sacrifice, was published by Zenescope Entertainment and came packaged with a limited edition DVD of Final Destination 3 sold exclusively at Circuit City. The premise of the story involves the survivor of a terrible accident, who continually experiences images of other people's deaths, isolating himself from the rest of the world to escape the visions that torment him. Zenescope later released a five issue miniseries, subtitled Spring Break, which involves a group led by Carly Hagan being stalked by Death after surviving a hotel fire and becoming stranded in Cancún, Mexico.See: Further reading The miniseries was later released in a trade paperback collection, which included the Sacrifice comic as bonus content.See: Further reading Reception Box office performance Critical reaction References Notes Further reading * * * * * * External links * Category:Final Destination Category:Horror films by series es:Destino final (series) fa:سری فیلم‌های مقصد نهایی fr:Destination finale (série de films)